Talk:Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Quote Help Looks like the quote at the top of the page is being partially obscured by the right hand column of boxes. How should we edit it; something in the code or throw in a 'br' bracket?Mrmichaelt 09:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It within it had a width set at 750px. Article space is at most 660px. Anyways I put the quote the character info box. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, got it. Thanks for the assist. Mrmichaelt 01:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ghostbusters Sega I think this version should have his own article. He has a different back story, and the game isn't even canon. It is its own thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I think in addition, this article should then have a "See Also" section and it would include both a link to this Sega version's article and take the Animated version's paragraph from the "Secondary Canon History" section. Mrmichaelt 06:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Stay Puft and Friends? Yeah, while the dialog may have dropped this already, a billboard is present near the Laundromat across the street in the Panic in Times Square Level. Where does this go? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nice! So far I only had it in the Trivia section, it mentioned by a reporter (a show but not the title) in the level right before Egon says he has to fix the Super Slammer and Ray and Rookie run into the architecture building. So I guess you can add to that line in Trivia, put the image as a reference, and add it to the Primary Canon Gallery. Unless, you want to take that bit and make a subsection between Ghostbusters II and Ghostbusters: The Video Game in Primary Canon History. I didn't do that the first time since it was minor and not integral to the Destructor Form's history. Mrmichaelt 08:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for being away, my computer overheated while playing the video game. Serves me right for having 7 tabs open in firefox, photoshop, and the game going at the same time. Lucky for me Toshiba made this laptop with a fail safe overheat. ::Anyways, this article in a way is about the destructor form of Gozer, not about this fictional character. I am starting to think we may be taking on too much on this article. Then again, thats a good thing in my book, that such a problem exists. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. Perhaps this should go to the Stay Puft Marshmallows article since more likely the Destructor Form got the brand famous and thus got it a spin off for its mascot character. Mrmichaelt 09:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah that would fit better there, as its not about gozer. But the name of the article may sort of be a issue. Got a name to throw on this bad boy? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Mm, we could give it its own article "Stay Puft and Friends" and put a 'See Also' section in the Stay Puft and Stay Puft Marshmallows articles. Mrmichaelt 09:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::More thinking Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Mascot) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Fine with me. Mrmichaelt 09:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What Did Peter Say? Today a IP editor highlighted a problem in the quote which I corrected. However, there is another issue to address. "This Mr. Stay Puft is okay. He's a sailor; in New York. We get this guy (him) laid, we won't have any trouble!" Before jumping for what this or the other two versions of the movies subtitles says, listen to Bill/Peter says. They got the subtitles wrong here on all three. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) GB11999dvdsubtitlesstaypuftisasailor.png|1999 DVD GB12005dvdsubtitlesstaypuftisasailor.png|2005 DVD GB1bluraysubtitlesstaypuftisasailor.png|Blu-ray